Stranger
by Sarah Christine
Summary: UPDATED after book five. SOME spoilers! (Though I DOUBT that's a problem anymore) A romance fic about our favortie Hogwarts students. Orignal character (RI) arrives who sets off a chain reaction of danger in Hogwarts. Who's really evil? Find out!
1. Chapter One

**__**

Title: TBA

****

Author: Sarah Christine

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: A young girl, a new student in the Gryffindor house, is noticed in the Great Hall by Harry Potter. Soon, they find that she could possibly be the force of evil happenings at Hogwarts.

****

Synopsis: Harry and his fellow mates are now coming of age and in the middle stages of their sixth year at Hogwarts. 

****

Disclaimer: Anything that has been previously copyrighted doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, WB studios, whoever. I'm just using it, along with my imagination to have a little fun on my free time. Anything that hasn't been previously copyrighted belongs to me. You steal any of it, I steal your money. 

ALSO NOTE- '**Fiction**: noun, a. something invented by the imagination or feigned; specifically: an invented story b : fictitious literature (as novels or short stories) c : a work of fiction' – Webster 

It's not real. Get it? 

Now… on with the fiction! 

****

Chapter One

It was a drizzly day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky was unusually gray and thunderous, not like any normal day. On and off showers were sporadically coming and going all day long, reflecting exactly the mood of everyone and the day in general. 

We find Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, lounging together in the Gryffindor common room near the fire. There wasn't much else to do at break on a rainy day. 

Harry slowly rounded the corners of the darkened hallways of Hogwarts. Every so often he'd pass a glowing torch of flames set high upon the walls for lighting. He starred at each amber as he walked by. He paused for a moment as a rush of emotion flood over him. He took a deep breath in confusion and continued toward the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked politely. 

"Figelwally." Harry said rolling his eyes. The passwords for the common rooms seemed to becoming more ridiculous by the year. The Fat Lady granted him entrance and Harry stepped in the Gryffindor common room. He immediately noticed the blazing fire across the room in which his good friends were seated by. Once again the terrible feeling enraptured him, but this time, it was stronger... much stronger. He felt a slight sting of pain a few inches above his belly button. He froze and winced at the pain, still in desperate confusion. He breathed deep again and took a long awaited seat next to Hermione. 

Across from him, Ron sat with a sigh, setting a chessboard down on the table.

"Game of chess, anyone?" 

Silence.

He looked at Hermione. She momentarily glanced over her book _'Modern Studies of Mind Patterns of Witches and Wizards'_. She gave a bored look and continued reading. 

"Harry?"

Harry didn't even acknowledge Ron's offer. He was too busy starring at the crackling fire, in a strange yet thoughtful trance. He knew there was something wrong with him, and it was more than just a physical thing. Long had it been since he been to the hospital wing, and he was insistent that this would not be a chance for a visit with Madam Pomfrey. 

He sighed, trying to forget his troubles. As impossible as it seemed, he tried concentrating on other things. 

"Noting ever happens here any longer. What do they expect us to do, keeping us cramped up in this tower all day long? All we have is that retched fire over there." He motioned across the room. 

"And chess!" Ron smiled hopefully. Harry gave a look. Ron's face fell. 

"I guess I'll just play myself…_again_." He began setting his chessmen out. 

"You could read." Hermione's voice appeared from what seemed to be no where. Ron and Harry looked at her questioningly. "You know?… _Read?…_Where you open a book and read it. It's a good past time and it could keep you two from being so bloody boring. All you ever do is sit around all day…" 

"Rubbish!" Ron exclaimed, looking up from his chessboard momentarily. "We do lots of things around her to keep us occupied and you know it." 

"For example?…" Hermione questioned. Ron and Harry's eyes met. Stuck once again. Hermione let out a quiet _'Humph'_ and diverted her eyes back to her book. "_Honestly_." She whispered. 

Harry sighed and looked back to the fire. All day he had this unusual sinking feeling. He could tell something wasn't right from this feeling. Bad things were happening behind the walls of Hogwarts, and he wouldn't rest until it was settled. He rose to his feet. 

"I'm going for a walk." He announced to his friends.

"Alone?" Hermione asked. 

"Not unless someone joins me." He shrugged. Hermione set her book down with a loud sigh. 

"Mind patterns class will just have to wait." She stood to her feet and they began toward the door.

The continued down a long hallway and made a right turn to an outdoor courtyard. Now, typically the schools courtyards were filled with young students of all ages, studying, playing, practicing transfigurations, but the first thing Harry and Hermione both noticed immediately was that this courtyard was completely abandoned. 

"I was just going to get some air, maybe stop by the Library to see the new shipments, - oh and possibly send an owl to the Order." Harry explained. Hermione shrugged.

"Anything to get out of the retched house!" She exclaimed. "If I was forced another moment locked up like some animal, I could scream." Harry laughed. But suddenly he stopped. 

"Hermione…"

"Harry?"

"If I told you something…_secret_, would you promise not to tell?" 

"Always."

Harry immediately stopped in his tracks and faced her. He looked directly into her eyes. 

"Something's wrong." Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking. 

"Oh Harry!" she groaned. "Something's _always_ wrong to you." 

"_Hermione_!" He said in a stern voice causing her to spin around and looked back at him. "Somethings… _wrong_." Something in his eye let her know that there was more to this than she knew. 

"How do you know?…"

"It's just-." He paused for a moment as an older person breezed past them. Some form of faculty no doubt. He looked back at Hermione and continued. "I've been having feelings lately… Strange feelings." Hermione began to listen to him intently. 

"Go on…" Harry stepped closer to her, keeping the conversation low key in case of any other potential passerby's. 

"Hermione, I'm sacred. I've never been the one to admit this to any one, but I am now." He began. Hermione's eyes grew wide as he went. "I think some form of serious evil is either coming or here at Hogwarts as we speak. I'm not positive about anything, so keep this a secret between you and I. Just make sure to keep a look out for anything suspicious, alright? … Be careful." She nodded. Harry was trying hard not to make sure he didn't scare Hermione into some sense of paranoia about these feelings, but his instincts were not something to be doubted. 

"Do you know if it's-."

"Voldemort? No. Not just yet. But I know if something's going to happen, it's happening soon." She nodded. 

"Do you have any clue as to what is possibly going to happen?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. 

"Not an inkling. All I know is that every time I get any near something warm or that releases heat, it gets really strong and I feel a huge ball in my stomach…As if… as if my insides were burning." 

"Tell me about your feelings…" she told him, interested in learning more. She had just recently begun a study of Witches and Wizards mind patterns, directly affecting their magician's abilities and potential, in a new class she'd signed up for. 

"I…I-I can't…" Harry told her regretfully. Her brows furrowed. "Don't get me wrong, I wish I could… but there's just…something." He paused for a moment while Hermione sat questioningly. "Listen, I should be going…." Harry began moving backwards, pulling away from her questions. 

"But Harry-…Wait!" Hermione called as Harry spun around and began the opposite direction down the pathway. 

"We'll talk later! I promise!…" Harry called to her as he rounded the corner and went out of view. Hermione sighed and paused for a moment before continuing through the courtyard. 

Harry quickly came around a corner, trying to think of the easiest path back to the Owlery when suddenly he ran flat into someone. He stepped back.

"Oh-…Sorry." He said immediately. Slowly he looked up to reveal a nasty scowl smeared across a familiar face. 

It was Snape. 

Harry frowned and looked away. 

"Excuse me Professor." Harry mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard. 

"I'd say you are…" Snape said quietly. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what business are you planning to conduct outside on such a dreary day?" 

"Well Sir, I-."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't it true that Professor Dumbledore has instructed all students to remain in the dormitories until further notice?" 

"Not for fourth years and above Professor…We're were permitted outside if we wish."

"When was that announced?" Snape asked, starting to get angry. 

"This morning…. Before breakfast…He said it right after he instructed everyone to return to their dormitories." Harry told him. Snape growled. 

"Well hurry it up then Potter. Can't stand it when Hogwarts students break the rules." He said with a sneer. He took one last moment to glare down at Harry before continuing on his way. His cape passed around Harry swiftly as he dashed past him. Harry glowered back at Snape as he continued down the path. He didn't even take the time to accuse Professor Snape of wrong doings, knowing it was simply a waste of time. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dear Friends-

Something's very wrong around here. I keep getting a feeling inside, telling me something bad is coming. I can't seem to make it all out though. Hermione tried to help, but I got scared… She was getting too deep into my secrets for me to handle…If you know what I mean. Sorry this is so short, but I have to get back to the common room before Snape catches me and give me detention for no good reason. I'll keep you updated.

-Harry 

Harry tied his letter addressed to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place onto Hedwig, and sent her off. Ever since the occurrences in the previous school year, Harry had grown more attached to the Order, knowing they were working together to keep in safe from the Dark Lord in any case. Since the new school year began, he felt slightly vulnerable to attacks. Ever since he had learned of the prophecies, he had grown a bit more anxious about Voldemort invading him, however it filled him with a new passion to come out on top in the end, and a new hope to destroy Voldemort was instilled in him. Thankfully, he was given a summer at Privet Drive to be alone, and recuperate from his fifth year. 

Harry sighed as Hedwig flew off into the stormy skies. He knew that when she returned, she'd be upset that he sent her out into such terrible weather, but it was for the better of communication that Hedwig went. Harry couldn't help but feel afraid about what had been happening. Why was he feeling so defenseless lately? 

Harry shook his head, trying to forget the issue. He rose to his feet and headed off towards the common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The next day…

"Attention… Attention Please." Professor Dumbledore's voice called above the hustle of the morning chats in the Great Hall. "I have… a very exciting announcement to make" Dumbledore said. Slowly the students calmed. "We have a new transfer student at Hogwarts." Excited cheers could be heard all around. 

Harry looked at Ron in question. Ron shrugged in reply. 

"She is going to be entering with all the sixth years…" Dumbledore continued. 

"_She_?" Harry mouthed to Ron in amazement. Ron smiled and nodded. 

"I presume those in her house will be especially favorable to our new comer. Professor McGonagall, will you please welcome our newest Hogwarts student to our morning feast?" McGonagall, who stood in the back of Great Hall by the main doorway, nodded. 

"Everyone…May I introduce to you… Ms. Madison Chilton." She swung the large door open a bit. There was a prolonged pause as all waited in anticipation. Harry looked at Ron nervously. 

Slowly, a young girl protruded in from behind the door. She nervously slipped her auburn hair behind her ears and smiled. Professor McGonagall looked around in satisfaction at everyone's reactions. 

"Ms. Chilton, if you please continue up to the front of the room, and we can sort you so you may begin to meet your fellow classmates." The girl nodded and followed Professor McGonagall. 

Harry watched the girl walk up in amazement. It was strange how he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had never seen a girl at Hogwarts with such a stunning quality to her. She walked and moved with such grace and her smile almost filled the room with light. It almost seemed as if she was part veela seeing as she had such an effect on Harry. 

Suddenly Hermione nudged Harry abruptly. 

"It's not polite to stare." She whispered. 

"Huh?" Harry asked in utter confusion. Had he been starring? He looked around at everyone who had gone back to their normal business, obviously not as interested in this mysterious foreigner as he. Except for Ron that is. His ears had visibly gone bright red and he was timidly starring down playing with his fingers. 

Professor McGonagall raised the sorting hat high as the girl sat up on the stool. Slowly the hat rested comfortably on her head. 

__

"As, I see…Ms. Chilton…You're in for a great time, you, yes you…But where to put you? You could fit quiet well in Hufflepuff I see…many friends you'd make, but progress you would lack…But then there's always Ravenclaw, as strong as they may be, but trouble you'd encounter, for many years I see. Gryffindor, a fine young bunch, put to the test you'd find yourself, and happy you would be. Last but not least there's Slytherin. You posses great quietly to fit in with these folk. I'd be surprised to see you fail while landing in this house….I see it now, this house is yours, to make your name a household word-But yes! I see it now, the truth comes out at last… Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table rose to their feet an welcomed their newest member happily. 

Down the line, Harry and Ron stretched to see where the girl was sitting. They clapped politely, obviously left downhearted knowing there was no way they were going to be able to talk to her at all during the meal. 

Harry sat with a sigh. 

"I can't believe she's in our house! Did you _see_ her?" Ron asked Harry excitedly. 

"She's probably part veela with my luck." Harry commented. Ron shook his head.

"She doesn't even _look_ like a veela Harry… There's no way." Ron replied. 

"Frankly, I'd like to meet her. She probably has no clue where's she's going. Poor thing." Hermione said. "Seems to me like Harry wouldn't mind saying hello either, hum?" she giggled. Harry looked down. 

"Go introduce yourself Harry!" Ron nudged him. Harry's eyes went wide. He shook his head. 

"Yeah, go pour her a glass of Pumpkin juice and offer it to her… Get to know her Harry. It's obvious you fancy her."

"I couldn't…" he persisted. Hermione looked down the long Gryffindor table at the new girl. It was obvious that many other members of Gryffindor had introduced themselves to her already and had started up a conversation. Suddenly she noticed ruckus from the Slytherin table. It was Draco Malfoy. He was visibly noticing the new Gryffindor, and enjoying himself at that. He smiled evilly as his fellow Slytherins patted his pack. He glanced side to side before standing up, straightening his robes and head over towards the Gryffindor table. 

"Well you'd better hurry up and muster up your confidence soon, because it looks like Malfoy already has." She told him. Harry looked up nervously. She was right. Draco was headed right for her, a slimy smirk on his thin lips. It was inevitable what he was going to do. 

Harry immediately jumped to his feet, poured a large glass of Pumpkin juice and dashed towards the girl. He struggled to keep the juice from spilling, yet at the same time was desperate to get to her before Malfoy even had a chance to make eye contact. 

Draco's brow furrowed as he saw Harry running frantically down the great hall holding a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him. 

Harry could see her perfectly now, but was unfathomed by her smile as he concentrated deeply on making it to her before Draco and still have a full glass of pumpkin juice to offer her. 

He sped up faster as he got closer to her. Just as he approached her, he felt his foot stall against something hard. He flew through the hair, dropping the pumpkin juice on his way. Laughter filled his ears as pain shot through his whole body. Harry groaned and looked up. There sat the girl, her new robes drenched in pumpkin juice. Harry's heart fell. 

"Er… Glass of pumpkin juice?" He asked. The girl met his eyes, and for a brief moment paused before her jaw dropped in shock. 

"Oh my word!…You're Harry Potter!" Harry's brow furrowed. How could she possibly know his name already? He she heard rumors? Had someone yelled it out in ridicule when he fell? 

"How did…?" he asked quietly. She pointed at his forehead. 

"I read all about you…" 

"You…You did?" he reached up and felt where she motioned. Then he remembered. The scar. "Oh… I see." She smiled. Then realization hit him as he looked at her robes. "Oh no… I'm dreadfully sorry." 

"No matter… I've got three more sets of robes upstairs…" She rose to her feet and offered her hand. Harry looked up in amazement. He couldn't believe how she could possibly be so clam after what he had done to her. "Well!…Get up silly. Everyone's starring you know." Though disheveled and distraught, Harry took her hand and got up to his feet. 

"Er… Sorry about this again." Harry mumbled. 

"Don't mention it… Well I'd better go change. Can spend the day looking like this!" She laughed. "See you later Harry!" She passed him and headed towards the door. 

"Wait!" He called to her. She spun back around. "I never got your name…" 

"Madison… Madison Chilton." She called back and continued walking the other way. Harry smiled brightly and went back to his seat. 

-----

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Feedback is my life. If I suck, I want to know why. So PLEASE do me the honor of letting me know what to do to improve. Also, I need a title for this little ditty, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail me, or leave a review- that'd be great! I guess you guys will get a little more of a flavor of the story as it goes, so you've have better title ideas. Thanks for reading! 

Ps It's been a while since I've posted anything (Oh, I know. Boo hoo.) So be nice, please, hehe! THANK YOU! 


	2. Chapter two

**__**

Title: TBA

****

Author: Sarah Christine

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: A young girl, a new student in the Gryffindor house, is noticed in the Great Hall by Harry Potter. Soon, they find that she could possibly be the force of evil happenings at Hogwarts.

****

Synopsis: Harry and his fellow mates are now coming of age and in the middle stages of their sixth year at Hogwarts. 

****

Disclaimer: Anything that has been previously copyrighted doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, WB studios, whoever. I'm just using it, along with my imagination to have a little fun on my free time. Anything that hasn't been previously copyrighted belongs to me. You steal any of it, I steal your money. 

ALSO NOTE- '**Fiction**: noun, a. something invented by the imagination or feigned; specifically: an invented story b: fictitious literature (as novels or short stories) c: a work of fiction' – Webster 

It's not real. Get it? 

Now… on with the fiction! 

****

Chapter Two

"I think you've just about gone loony over this…" Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I have _not_ gone loony!" Harry replied. 

"Yep… You've gone loony." Ron sighed deeply. The three had recollected in the common room after breakfast. 

"The sorting hat…" Hermione said faintly, in a deep trance of thought. 

"Oh no! Don't tell me _you've_ gone loony also?" Ron said despairingly. 

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly interested. 

"I can't believe you two were so distracted by some _girl_ that you didn't even _notice_ what the sorting hat said to her!" she said. 

"Well, I mean didja see her-?"

"Ron! If you actually paid attention, you'd notice that the sorting hat said something very curious…" 

"What is it Hermione?"

"Slytherin… It almost sorted her into Slytherin, then at the last minute changed it to Gryffindor." Hermione explained looking back and forth between the two. 

"But…why?" Ron asked. 

"I'm not sure exactly…" Hermione shrugged. "Apparently, it saw the truth… whatever that's suppose to mean. It said she'd fit in quiet well with the Slytherins… Acted as if it was in her blood." 

"But… she acted so kindly to me, even after I humiliated her. There's no way she's a Slytherin." Harry said. 

"Maybe this is something too look into, Harry." Hermione said. 

"Oh, I'd _defiantly_ say this is something to look into." Ron said. "I just don't see how a Slytherin could be mis-sorted into Gryffindor." 

"But Hermione…That's… That's almost what happened… to…to me. I was almost sorted into Slytherin, but then… I was put in Gryffindor." Harry said slowly. 

"That's because you had some of Voldemort in you…" Ron said.

"Exactly." Hermione replied. Harry thought for a moment. 

"That's curious, alright… very curious." 

~

Later that day, Harry threw his bag onto the table and sat himself down in the back of sixth year poisons class. Ron came in directly after him and took a seat next to Harry. Harry pulled out a quill and some scratch pieces of parchment. He rested his head in his palm and waited for class to begin. 

Soon Professor Snape glided in from the back room, his cape flowing behind him. 

"Good afternoon class." He said slowly. 

"Good afternoon, Professor." The class replied in the same fashion. Snape went to the head of the room and stood beside his table. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest. 

"My dear dear sixth years I see…" His eyes slowly roamed over every face in the class. "You've come this far in your studies, there's no turning back now… So you might as well begin to study something that will be of significance in your lifetime." Harry looked up momentarily. Could it possibly be that he might learn something of interest for once in this class? "Therefore, I purpose a question… to all of you." Harry dipped his quill into some ink and prepared to write. "What is you most deepest fear, and how do someday you plan to conquer it?" There was a prolonged pause as a deafening silence filled the air. Harry wrote the question down on parchment and starred at it for a few moments. Many ideas popped into his mind at first thought. The Dursleys…Failure…Death… Professor Snape as a matter of fact. Suddenly a name came to him like a boulder from the sky. 

Voldemort. 

"I'll expect a two and a half foot report by Monday…" Miscellaneous groans could be heard throughout the class. "Three feet then." He looked around. "Any more personal commentary?" he paused, receiving silence for a reply. "As for today's assignment-." 

Suddenly the door burst open and a young girl dashed in. She paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Then Harry realized it was Madison. 

"Dreadfully sorry, Professor…I got lost." Snape took a moment to glance over her. "It's my first day here, trying to figure my way around Hogwarts." 

"Perhaps…a guide Ms. Chilton?" He asked. 

"Oh no, no thank you Professor. I already have a map, the trouble is reading it." She replied holding up a large piece of rugged parchment and glancing over it.

"I was referring to a personal guide. Someone to help you around." he explained. She let the paper down and looked at him nervously. 

"Oh, um… really-."

"Potter, you're up to it, correct?" Harry froze. Ron nudged him. Harry jumped. 

"Well, if-…. I guess-."

"Of course you are." Snape interrupted. "Every Hogwarts student is happy to help others when necessary." He sat behind his table and set a few things aside. "You may take your seat now Mrs. Chilton and we will presume class." He instructed, motioning towards an empty seat in the class on the other side of the room from Harry. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness." 

She looked down sadly and took a seat. She began to pull her things out, preparing for class. 

After class, Harry and Ron collected their things and headed out, going to their next class. 

"Can you believe that evil Snape taking away points like that?" Ron asked. Harry stopped and looked around, nervously. "What's wrong Harry?" 

"Madison... I'm supposed to show her around." Harry replied. Ron's eyes went wide. 

"I'd forgotten about that…" 

"Good thing I didn't… where is she?" Harry looked back and forth between the slowly increasing amounts of people filling the hallways between classes. How could he have been so stupid? Suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind. Harry jumped and spun around. 

"Oh! Dreadfully sorry-…Harry?" A soft voice came. Harry's eyes went wide. It was Madison. 

"M-Madison…Hi." 

"Hello there… Friendly seeing you…" she replied. Harry smiled. "Who's your friend?" She motioned towards Ron. 

"Oh! Um… this is my friend Ron... He's in Gryffindor also." Harry said. Madison shook Ron's hand. 

"Pleasure." Ron looked down and mumbled something that couldn't be understood, his ears so red they almost glowed. 

"Can I… show you around?" Harry offered. 

"That would be quiet helpful...I'm afraid this map is dreadfully old and hasn't done me a drop of good all day…" she replied. 

"Oh that…yes, they give those to all the first years…tell us to give them back at the end of the year…They get all rugged and smashed up and the bottoms of everyone's bags…" She smiled. "What you're next class so I can direct you?" She dug out her timetable and checked it. 

"Divinations…with Professor Trelawney." she finally told him.

"Same here…" Harry said. "Right Ron?" Harry nudged Ron, who was in a deep trance. Ron jumped and noticed everyone around him.

"Um-…Right!" he said, gulping. 

"Off to Divinations then?" 

~

"Oh, Ms. Chilton! Welcome to Hogwarts… I was wondering when I'd be seeing you today…" Professor Trelawney greeted the new student. "This is sixth year Divinations class and I will be your Professor for the rest of the school year… Er…Do you have your book for this class?" Madison nodded, pulling out her book from her rucksack. 

"Wonderful! Now lets see…here in Divinations we have entrance tradition for all of my students…In order to get a sense of each of my students, I ask them to go through a process called transmagiation. In other words, everything that I could possibly need to know about you during your years at Hogwarts will be revealed to me all at once… most I will not be able to read at the present, but in time it will all come together and make sense. Now, if I could just ask you to sit up here Ms. Chilton…" she motioned towards a stool, seated at the front of the class. Timidly, Madison did so. 

Professor Trelawney went behind her tiny desk and pulled a large chest out from behind it. Slowly she opened it and revealed a large crystal ball. It was melon sized and inside could be seen a scene of a clear sky. 

"I usually only bring this out once a year because it's powers are so strong, but you my dear Ms. Chilton…are one exception." She said slowly approaching Madison with the ball outstretched in front of her. Madison tensed as Professor Trelawney came closer to her. The ball glowed brighter as it came closer to Madison. "Now, I want you to just take this with both hands… then close your eyes and calm yourself… this will only work if you are completely relaxed." Madison nodded, gulping. 

Slowly Professor Trelawney handed Madison the crystal ball. The entire room began to whirl with power and force from the ball. Madison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxing was something harder then she had expected. 

"Forget everything Ms. Chilton…forget Hogwarts… forget school… forget classes… concentrate…on absolutely... nothing." 

The room stirred harder and harder as other students struggled to keep their papers from flying away. Some got away and began spinning round the room as if a whirlwind had picked it up. 

Suddenly, the image in the crystal ball showed thunder and lightening crashing in the night. 

Professor Trelawney quietly began to chant something starring directly at Madison. She could not be heard because of the wind but even if she could be heard she couldn't be understood because she was distinctly speaking in another language, which was foreign to the other students. 

As Professor Trelawney's voice grew louder, the air began to move faster and a visible force was connecting the tips of Madison's fingers to the ball she was holding. 

Suddenly the image in the crystal ball disappeared and a new one replaced it. The entire ball burst into flames, but Madison didn't flinch a muscle. Neither did Professor Trelawney, who was still concentrating on her chanting. 

Harry could feel the heat rising in the room. It was getting hot…too hot. He looked around at everyone else who seemed completely unaffected by this sudden change of temperature. Maybe he was the only one who was experiencing it. But how could that be? The heat rose again. It was becoming dangerously hot and he could feel himself going dizzy. He shook his head and tried to regain control of his body. He took a deep breath and began fanning himself. He noticed he was sweating profusely, unlike anyone else in the room. 

Harry jumped back. An unbearable pain had filled his stomach again, this time stronger then he had ever felt before. Harry winced and scooted back. Ron looked at him in confusion and distress. Slowly, the pain was too much for Harry to handle and he began to kneel over. Ron jumped to his feet in a moment of fear. 

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" He shouted over the storm that was slowly collecting near the ceiling of the room. Harry groaned in pain. "You need to get to the hospital wing!" Harry shook his head. 

"No! I can't…" Harry yelled back. Harry soon fell out from his seat and curled up into a ball on the floor, still moaning in agony. 

Without warning, Madison's eyes snapped open and the ball fell, smashing onto the floor with a great crack that echoed through the tiny room causing everyone to jump in surprise. The room went silent. Madison gasped and looked down at the ball, which had broken into many pieces. She sat still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Then she broke the silence, as she spoke through her panting. 

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll clean up-."

"No need Ms. Chilton. I can always get a new one without trouble." Professor Trelawney said, looking back and forth between Madison, and the cracked ball that lay on the floor in pieces. 

Ron knelt down and looked at Harry. His entire face flushed white. 

"Professor! Harry needs help!" Ron yelled coming to the realization that Harry was unconscious. 

~

"Did you hear about Potter?"

"I heard he might not make it!"

"I'll bet Trelawney did it to him!"

Hushed whispers scattered around in the Great Hall at dinner that night. After the incident in Divinations, Harry had been sent straight to the hospital wing to be assisted by Madame Pomfrey. Being Hogwarts, rumors flew rampantly. 

"Is that her over there?… Just coming in?" Hermione asked, stretching her neck over the rows of students and looking at the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"Huh?" Ron asked 

"Is that _her_?" Hermione repeated herself in a more hurriedly tone. Ron looked towards the front door. Slowly a smile spread across his face. 

"Yeah… That's her…" 

"Where's she going?" she asked, watching her walk across the back of the room, clearly not headed towards the Gryffindor table. Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's lost…" Hermione waved her over, but she didn't see her. Madison continued up the side of the Great Hall until she reached a tiny door and the head of the room. Hermione's brows furrowed. "No one ever goes in that door…is she really _that_ lost?" 

"She looked like she knew where she was going to me…" Ron said. 

"You would know…" Ron made a face. 

"Why on earth would she be going in there?…" Hermione asked aloud. "I think we need to talk with Harry…immediately." 

---

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Why do I feel like I'm making so many mistakes? Oh well. It's just me. Fanfic.net is SO much more confusing now-a-days. Gee, what happened? Alright, like I said before, I really enjoy feedback of all sorts. Lemme know if I really suck at this. I really wouldn't want to sit around making a fool out of myself. Hehe. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Title: TBA

****

Author: Sarah Christine

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: A young girl, a new student in the Gryffindor house, is noticed in the Great Hall by Harry Potter. Soon, they find that she could possibly be the force of evil happenings at Hogwarts.

****

Synopsis: Harry and his fellow mates are now coming of age and in the middle stages of their sixth year at Hogwarts. 

****

Disclaimer: Anything that has been previously copyrighted doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, WB studios, whoever. I'm just using it, along with my imagination to have a little fun on my free time. Anything that hasn't been previously copyrighted belongs to me. You steal any of it, I steal your money. 

ALSO NOTE- '**Fiction**: noun, a. something invented by the imagination or feigned; specifically: an invented story b: fictitious literature (as novels or short stories) c: a work of fiction' – Webster 

It's not real. Get it? 

Now… on with the fiction! 

****

Chapter Three

"And it just…burst into flames?" Harry nodded. "Here darling…drink this." Madame Pomfrey handed Harry a tall glass of dark liquid, with large chucks surfacing at the top. Without thinking, Harry began to gulp the substance. Immediately he pulled the cup away and winced. 

"What _is_ this?" he asked looking at the glass more carefully. 

"Just a little sleeping position I devised myself…works far better then the rest." She told him. "You need rest Mr. Potter…" Harry made a face but continued drinking anyways, trying to ignore the horrid stench. "I talked to Professor Trelawney about all of the details of this transmagiation to see if I could figure out what happened to you in class…but nothing helped." She told him. "The only thing a can diagnose is a stomach cramp… Maybe you ate something…You weren't sneaking rusty treats from that Weasley character where you?" Harry shook his head. "Or any of his brothers?" she continued. Harry shook his head again. She sighed. 

"From what I can tell you'll probably be able to get back to classes tomorrow….If any of your friends want to visit, they're free to, but as for now I want you to sleep…" Harry nodded. "I'll leave you alone now…" Madame Pomfrey left. Harry set the glass down next to his bed and rolled to his side, preparing for rest, when he heard a small tap on the windowsill. Curious, he got up and looked out the window. Hedwig sat outside, waiting for him. Harry smiled and opened the window for her. 

"Come on in girl…" he said softly taking her onto his arm. He took the rolled up parchment from her leg and set her at the foot of his bed. "Thanks girl…" he said. She ignored him. "Oh come off it…I've had a rough day…Sorry about the weather…" She cooed in reply. Harry opened his letter and read. 

__

Harry-

Don't tell a soul about these feelings you've been having. Just let me know if anything else happens that might help find out what's been going on... anything at all. I, on the other hand, will be doing my own research about this. I am very concerned for you Harry… but you're grown know and I'm sure you can take good care of yourself. 

Send me an owl sometime soon. As for now, stay safe. 

-Moody

Ps. Mrs. Weasley says not to do anything dangerous. If anything gets too suspicious, tell Dumbledore immediately! 

He noticed Mrs. Weasley's handwriting attached at the end of the letter. 

Smiling, Harry rolled the parchment up again and hid it under his pillow. He tried to forget about it for sometime but it kept itching at him. Struggling to get to sleep, he tossed to his other side, and groaned. Suddenly, the Hospital wing door swung open and Hermione dashed in. 

"Harry! Harry, we've got to talk with you…" she said, gasping to catch her breath. "I just got the word from Madame Pomfrey I was allowed in…" Ron trailed in after her. "You'll never believe what Ron and I saw! You'll just never believe!" she said, in a rush of excitement. Harry laid on his side, wide eyed. 

"Sorry, Harry. I couldn't stop her if I tried…You know how she gets." Ron shrugged, approaching the bed. Hermione gave Ron and bored look, and turned back to Harry. 

"Listen, Harry. During dinner, we saw something curious." She began to explain. 

"What is it, Hermione?…" Harry asked. He had a feeling if Hermione was this insistent, it must be important. Although he was very tired and looking forward to a good nights rest he continued to urge her to explain. 

"Harry, we saw Madison. She went into a door. A door we don't presume she we supposed to be going in. Or even worse, she _was_ supposed to be going in. We just haven't a clue why." 

"What exactly are you trying to say Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting up from his bed. Hermione then began to explain the entire story in detail to him. Harry's brow furrowed. 

"But…I thought that door was just a storage room." 

"I thought it lead to the dungeons!" Ron replied, his face crinkled in confusion. Hermione continued practically ignoring his remark. 

"That's exactly the point! Nobody knows what's really behind that door." There was a strange silence in the air. 

"Then you know what we've got to do…." Harry said. The silence returned only for a moment. "We've got to find out exactly what's behind that door." 

~

"No, no Ron! You've got it all wrong." Hermione exclaimed, as she read over Ron's herbology homework at the last minute. Regardless of the fact that she could hardly read the scribbles as it was, she agreed to check it once over before he handed it in. "You know Ron, if you continue to do all your homework at the very last minute and produce material like this, I'm not going to go over it with you any more." She took a quill from her bag and edited his parchment. 

"But, Hermione, I-."

"Ron! I mean it this time. A little effort can get you a long way." The group of three continued out into the gardens, making their way to their next classroom. She then handed Ron his parchment back and extended her hand to Harry. Harry looked down at her hand, in confusion. "You want me to look at yours, also. Am I right?" Harry looked down into his knapsack. His essay sat in perfect condition. 

"Er…no, thank you. I suppose not." Harry replied. 

"Well, it's nice to know that _someone_ around here has their act together." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron. He scowled shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Looking as his feet as he began to kick a pebble as he walked. 

As they continued down the grassy hill, towards the large greenhouse, a bush up on the side of the building rusted. Harry stopped, mid step, and looked over in its direction. Hermione looked at him strangely. He looked over at his friends. 

"Did you…Did you hear that?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, still giving a look. Ron looked up at Harry for a moment, shrugged, and then went back to his pebble. Harry looked back at the building just as another rustle came, this time with a small grunt accompanied with it. "See! There!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded. 

"I heard that, too." Harry then headed over to the large bush. As he approached it, it almost seemed to sounds as if…as if…as if the bush was…talking?

"Oh, drat! I can't _believe_ this is happening! To _me_ none the less…" The voice seemed to say. Harry's brow furrowed instantly. He stepped back for a moment, still curious about it all, but then settled in his placing. "Where _is_ it? I swear I saw it." There was a moment of silence. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…. Professor Sprout is going to _kill_ me!….Oh, what am I saying? Even worse! She'll give me _detentions_ till the bitter end of my existence!" This was far more than Harry could handle any longer. He took another step forward, until he saw a recognizable image in the bush. 

"Excuse me?" Harry began. Suddenly, a head popped out from the branches. Harry's eyes went wide with surprise. It was Madison. Of all people. 

"Oh! Hello Harry. Pleasure to see you, I assure you. I'm afraid I'm a bit too busy for chatting now." She disappeared back into to leaves and branches. 

"Er….Is there…anything I can help you with?" he asked, with much hesitation. 

"It's alright, Harry. I've just lost my parchment for Herbology in the wind, and I'm positive it flew in here…._some_where." Suddenly, it all made sense. By now, Hermione and Ron had joined Harry to see what was going on. 

Harry leaned down a bit and noticed something white, down by the stump of the bush. 

"Is that it? Down there?" Harry asked, pointing. Madison looked over a bit, and saw the white object he was pointing at. 

"Oh, no. That's just a candy wrapper." She reached over and picked it up. "Hum…What on _earth_ is a Skiving Snackbox?" Harry and Ron looked at each other momentarily, snickering. Hermione gave them a look. Madison sighed and stuffed the wrapper in her pocket. "Oh well. Might as well put that where it belongs while I'm at it. Ugh! Where _is_ that blasted parchment? I'm going to be so late!" Harry then dove into the bushed, practically head first, in search of Madison's lost essay. 

"Two heads are better than one." He commented, nonchalantly as he began to look around. Slowly he moved a few feet toward her, looking all around him. He saw nothing to his left. Nothing to his right. Nothing above him. Just branches. Then he noticed something over on the ground. Just behind Madison's left foot. He leaned forward, reaching out for it. Just then, Madison bent over forward a bit, to see a bit farther up. Suddenly, Harry felt a huge thump against his forehead. He winced in pain. 

"Ow…" he mumbled, just before he moved back to rub his head, he noticed that he had bumped directly into Madison. He looked down, turning a slight shade of red. Noticing what had happened, Madison began to giggle. 

"Are you two quite done in there? Class is about to begin." Hermione's voice could be heard from outside the bush. 

"Er…Hold on a minute, will you?" Harry responded, then met eyes with Madison. He paused, starring at her. "Then again…You two can head down to class, if you like. We'll be there in a moment." Harry responded. He heard Ron and Hermione's footsteps leave. 

Harry held back a smile, and he looked around, adverting his eyes. "Sorry about that." Her laughter died. 

"Don't mention it, Harry. It was completely my fault." She responded. Suddenly, Harry's eyes lit up. 

"Look! Over there!" He pointed down, and off to the side a bit. Madison scooted over, reached down, and picked up what he was pointing at. She gasped. 

"My homework! Oh, Harry, how can I possibly thank you?" she exclaimed. They both continued to slip out of the bush. Harry brushed himself off, practically from head to foot, trying to keep his uniform clean. Madison did the same. They Harry reached up and began to pull a few leaves from his hair. "Thank you again, Harry. I never would have found it in all that mess." 

"It's no problem…really. I have good eyesight, I guess." He replied. 

"Well, of course you do! You _were_ the youngest Seeker in a century, when you started playing Quidditch." She said. Harry looked up at her, his mouth hanging half-open. 

"How'd you…?"

"Like I said. I've read all about you!" Madison said, smiling. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, as Harry starred back, still in shock, a tad embarrassment at the fact that this girl seemed to know more about him than he did, and a great about of awe at how amazingly intriguing this girl was. "Well, we should probably…get to class, hum?" Harry nodded, then cleared his throat, coming to. 

"Er…right. Class." They both walked down the hill and into the greenhouse to their next class. Just as they entered the room, Professor Sprout was calling class to order. 

"Alright, class. Come in closer to the table. Let's begin." Harry and Madison squeezed in next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a lowered look, due to the fact that they had just made it on time, and had taken such an extreme risk at being late. 

"Class, I'll ask you pass up your paper first thing. I'd like to get all the paperwork down with first so we can a tad dirty today." She smiled, taking the papers into a pile as they were passed up. Madison smiled. Just down to row a bit, Ron grimaced. He hated Herbology, especially when they had to 'get dirty' as Professor Sprout called it. To him, it was more like 'get yourself farther into a mess of trouble than you really should before given a chance to back out'. Needless to say, Herbology was way trickier that Ron had first expected. 

`

"Harry, I don't understand what's wrong with you." Hermoine commented at lunch later that day. 

"There's nothing wrong with me, Hermione. I'm fine." Harry responded taking another bit of Shepherds Pie. He chewed a bit and looked back up at Ron and Hermione. "I'm not sure what you're making such a big deal about." Ron's eyes went wide and his head dropped forward. 

"What do you _mean_ you don't know what we're making a big deal about?" He asked in genuine shock. "You jumped into a bush with a girl." 

"She lost her parchment! I was trying to help." Harry replied in his defense. 

"All we're trying to say is that you seemed to be trying to do a bit more than help her, that's all." Hermione said calmly, as she blew on a bite of her pie before putting it in her mouth. 

"Besides, we already know you fancy Madison. You can't hide anything from us." Ron added, with a full mouth. Harry's brow furrowed. 

"You mean, you thought that I-…" Harry trailed off, looking at them in confusion. 

"Look, we're not saying anything against the idea of giving a helping hand to a friend in need, it's just….well, erm…" Hermione said, looking at Ron for a moment. 

"It's just what?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two. "What is it?"

"You're just a tad obvious in your intentions, mate, that's all." Ron stated bluntly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"What?" Ron replied defensively. "It's true!" 

"Are you trying to say that I had any kind of intention, other than to help her find her homework?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione suddenly went silent. They both looked away. Harry sighed and took another bite. "I have a hard time believing you two would accuse me of something like that."

"It's alright if you fancy her, Harry." Hermione said quietly. "More than alright, really. In fact, it might be good for you to pick up a few other extracurricular activities, besides Quidditch." Ron's ears went pink. 

Suddenly from behind a familiar voice came. It was Malfoy. 

"So, Potter. I noticed you and the new girl couldn't manage to make it to class on time today. Leave it to our trusty Gryffindors, of course." There was a muffled laughter, undoubtedly made by Crabbe and Goyle, who were conveniently located directly behind Malfoy, on either side. Hermione gave him a look. "Seems you've made friends, though. Impressive, for once. It's proved to be difficult to even talk to the poor girl. She blabs on about nothing. Quiet dreadful."

"You leave her out of his, Malfoy." Harry replied, hold back any trace of anger. Ron, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble doing such. His ears were glowing red by now and now it almost seemed to be slowly making it's way to his face. 

"Only trying to make a compliment, that's all." Malfoy shrugged. The two behind him continued to snigger. "Then again, the two of you are of the same kind. You're both freaks." 

"Malfoy, leave it alone or I'll-."

"You'll what? Run and tell on me? Go ahead and try. I'll just explain how you and our new friend we're late for Herbology due to a nasty fit of snogging." 

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed aloud, her expression full of distaste. 

"Might as well." Malfoy snorted. "Everyone see how he drools over her. He can't manage to be discrete about it, can he?" Harry slowly rose to his feet. Malfoy stood perfectly still, his arms across his chest, an evil smirk spread across his face. 

"You take that back….right….now." Harry replied, his eyes narrowed to two slits. Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

"You don't scare me, Potter." Malfoy said, unfazed. "Just a warning. Be late for class again, and I'll have to report you." He looked Harry up and down once. "And your little girlfriend, too." He spun on his heels and walked off. Harry took a few heavy breaths, anger fuming from his entire body. He slumped down into his seat after Malfoy was out of sight. 

"Don't listen to him, Harry." Hermione gave one last look in the direction Malfoy went, and then went back to her food. Ron sat silently, arms crossed over his chest, almost in a pout, his ears and face still burning red. His upper lip was curled up in pure animosity. Harry starred at his food. Suddenly, he lost his appetite. From across the table, Ron was mumbling something to the effect of, 'stupid, lying, prat'. As wrong as it felt, Harry couldn't agree more. Interrupting his thoughts came a voice once more. 

"Ahem."

Harry slowly turned around. Oh boy, if it was Malfoy coming back for more, Harry swore he would-.

"Hi Madison!" Hermione chirped. Harry looked up to see her. His eyes went wide. Ron scrunched down in his seat a bit, looking anywhere but at Madison. 

"Erm…Hello." Madison looked around at everyone. "Harry, do you mind if I sit?" she asked, motioning toward the empty space next to him. Harry stared at her until Hermione kicked his foot under the table. 

"Oh! Er…sure." He looked back at Hermione. She gave him a look. 

"Talk to her." She mouthed to him. Harry cleared his throat, just as Madison tucked into a plate, which she had began to pile moderate amounts of each different types of the food onto. 

"Er…." Harry began, trying to come up with suitable subject. 

"Oh, Ron!" Madison called. Ron's eyes snapped up. Now they were as wide as saucers. He starred at her, unable to speak. "Can you pass me the salt?" she finished. He grabbed the salt shaker, handed it over, and immediately redirected his eyes again. 

"So Madison, I hear you're a Quidditch fan?" Harry asked. Of course it was the first thing to come to mind. 

"Well I've have my turn on the field, yes." She replied before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. 

"You should see our team play then. It's quite a show." Harry replied. Madison looked at him, almost smiling. 

"Wait a minute, Harry. You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, aren't you?" she asked him, her smile growing. Harry looked down and blushed. "Yes. Yes you are… Seeker I believe." Harry nodded. "Well then I'll defiantly have to get myself front row for the next match against Gryffindor. I'll have to make sure everyone knows I have a friend on the Quidditch team." She continued eating. 

Friend?…_Friend_? Is that what she said? Harry looked down at his plate, taking a few deep breaths, then forced a smile in her direction. She smiled back and continued eating. Harry was experiencing such a strange emotion, that he could hardly explain it in words. Flattery, nausea, attraction, and nervousness were all rolled up into one ball that seemed to be sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

"So are you all going out to Hogsmeade this coming weekend?" she asked the trio, pausing from her meal. Hermione gave a quizzical look. 

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend?" she asked. Madison nodded. 

"They just posted the notice in the common rooms before I left for lunch." She explained. "All your names were on the attached list, so I was wondering if you were going. I've never been, so…"

"Oh, er… you can go with us! Right guys?" Harry spurted out. Ron stayed silent, his eyes still wide, and ears still pink. Hermione smiled. 

"Perfect. We can show you around, and then we can have lunch." She said. Madison nodded. 

"Well, alright then." Madison said. "It's a deal. Hogsmeade it is." 

--

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey, thanks for reading, guys! Still no reviews….hum…that's alright. As long as I have fun, right? And believe me, I've had SO much fun with these characters. I like trying to refine the relationships, and just…get a little deeper. Anyway, let me know what you think, alright? I'd love to hear from some people…even if it's just…one, ya know. Hehe. Thanks again! 


End file.
